Tobi and the Chipmunks
by MoO.QuAcK
Summary: When Tobi replaces Toby, what will happen? Oneshot.


Tobi is replacing Toby in Alvin and the Chipmunks. Toby never existed Tobi is replacing Toby. Bit OOC cuz I don't know how the Akatsuki will act if Chipmunks did arrive. Kill, maybe?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Alvin and the Chipmunks. If I did, I will have countless migraines and headaches.

* * *

"Yay!!! Tobi is a good boy~" Tobi said happily as he followed Aunt Jackie to the airport.

"Tobi, please behave when the Chipmunks arrive." Aunt Jackie asked.

"I will! Tobi is a good boy and I will follow Grandma Jackie's orders!" Tobi chirped.

"Aunt Jackie!" Alvin squeaked, running towards her, tailed by Simon and then Theodore.

"Hello Chipmunks."Aunt Jackie greeted them.

"You have popcorn right?" Theodore asked.

"Yes, yes...Tobi, please take their luggages." Aunt Jackie asked.

"Yes Aunt Jackie! Tobi will take..." Tobi bent down and accidentally knocked over Aunt Jackie's wheelchair.

"Aah!!!" And Jackie screamed as she fell down the stairs, then crashing into the buggy. (A/N: Was that a buggy?)

-Outside-

"I'm sorry Aunt Jackie... get well soon!" Tobi said as Aunt Jackie was taken to the hospital.

"I'll be fine!!! But please take care of the Chipmunks while I'm gone!"

"Yes Aunt Jackie! Tobi is a good boy and Tobi will take care of them!!!" Tobi said and became cheerful again.

"Now Chipmunks, let me take you to meet some of my friends~" Tobi chirped again.

-In Akatsuki Hideout-

*Deidara-senpai!!! Tobi made some friends today~" Tobi held out the Chipmunks to the blonde Akatsuki.

"Hi!" Alvin, Simon and Theodore greeted.

"Eh...hi. un." Deidara mumbled.

"Where are our rooms?" Simon asked Tobi.

"You'll be sharing a bunk with me and Deidara-senpai~" Tobi said joyfully.

"Eh? When did we have to share a room with Chipmunks? And when did we have bunks? Un." Deidara grumbled at Tobi.

"Ooh, ever since Aunt Jackie told me~ Tobi replied, ignoring Deidara's complaints.

"Whatever." Deidara grumbled.

"Lemme show you to our room!!!" Tobi told the Chipmunks.

-Next Day-

"Chipmunks, Tobi has to take you to school today!" Tobi was cheerfully shouting and running around the room.

"Hey, cut that out Tobi! Un!" Deidara shouted back.

"Tobi found out that energy is the best way to make people wake up!!! Google says so!!!" Tobi whacked a pillow into Deidara's face.

"Morning Tobi!" The Chipmunks greeted.

"You're already late so Tobi'll take you to school." Tobi ushered them into the car, giving them a slice of cheese each.

"Bye Tobi!" Theodore waved as Tobi drove back to the Akatsuki Base.

-Later that evening-

"How was your day? Tobi asked when the chipmunks came back.

"It was reaaalllly bad" Simon replied, trying not to elaborate too much.

"Well, when Tobi was at school, everyone teased Tobi too. And then Tobi met the Akatsuki and Tobi was happy." Tobi told them.

"Anyways, if you're sad, let me introduce me friends!"

-Around Akatuski-

"Itachiii~" Tobi shouted at the tall person walking in the corridor.

"Tobi." Itachi swivelled around to acknowledge his fellow member.

"Itachi, this is Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, this is Itachi" Tobi introduced, unaware of the Chipmunks shivering under Itachi's stare.

"Tobi...EAGLE!" Theodore screamed and ran up to Tobi's shoulder.

"Ehh, don't worry about Theodore... he's a little... sensitive." Tobi chuckled to Itachi. "Oh, and where's Kisame? I don't think I've seen him today."

"He's outside, training." Itachi replied, still staring at the Chipmunks.

"Ok!!! I'll go find him. Bye Itachi!!!" Tobi waved goodbye and ran outside to find Kisame.

"Kisame, Kisame!!!" Tobi ran to him.

"Yo!" Kisame shouted.

"Kisame, this is Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Alvin, Simon and Theodore, this is Kisame." Tobi introduced.

"Hi, fish guy." Alvin commented.

"Whaaat? SAMEHADA!!!" Kisame started to attack, chasing after Tobi and the Chipmunks.

"Eehh... Kisame.... Alvin didn't mean to... Alvin is a good Chipmunk..." Tobi reassured, backing away.

"Ooi! Kisame!" A voice shouted.

"Hidan!!!" Tobi yelled, arms and legs waving as Kisame advanced.

"Eh, what's happening?" Hidan asked running over with Kakuzu behing him.

"Umm... Kisame's being scary..." Tobi gestured.

"Uhuh...and who are these little...hamster things?" Hidan asked.

"Hey! We're not hamsters!!!" Simon protested. "We're chipmunks!!!"

"Yeah!" Tobi added trying to shove Kisame away.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, this is Alvin, Simon and Theodore. Chipmunks, meet Hidan and Kakuzu." Tobi introduced.

"Umm... Tobi? Is it just me or am I getting hungry?" Alvin interrupted, before Tobi started ranting.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm getting hungry too!" Theodore piped in.

"How about, we go and meet you 'friends' while eating dinner?" Simon suggested.

"Sure!!! Umm... Tobi thinks today is Taco night. Right Hidan?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah. Tacos..." Hidan replied.

-That Night-

"Tobi?" Theodore asked.

"Mmm?" Tobi replied.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure."

Theodore crawled onto Tobi's shoulder.

"Goodnight Theodore."

"Goodnight Tobi. You know, Dave wasn't this nice when I wanted to sleep with him."

"Uhuh."

"Goodnight."

"Night"

-Next Morning-

"Wake up!!! Zetsu has made all of us breakfast!!!" Tobi shouted, running around again.

"Morning Tobi!!!" The Chipmunks squeaked.

"Hurry up and get to school!!!" Tobi shouted.

-In the Afternoon-

"How was your day?" Tobi asked.

"Much better" Simon replied. "I joined the chess club."

"The Food Tech teacher said I was good at cooking" Theodore replied.

"I joined the Football Club" Alvin said.

"It's nice that everyone is happy." Tobi said, again cheerful.

"Thankyou Tobi!!! We want to be our brother!!!" The Chipmunks shouted.

"Umm... Tobi's not sure if Dave would approve. Tobi likes the Akatuski. Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said.

* * *

Ehh... That was a weird ending... I was really bored and thought about Tobi being Toby in Alvin and the Chipmunks. Reviews appreciated but I doubt they will be needed. *1st person to no ask for reviews ^^* Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
